The feedthrough of the component through the wall opening in the housing must comply with the regulations governing explosion protection. For this, publication DE 299 03 103 U1 suggests a cable entry that is resistant to ignition transmission. The cable entry comprises a metal sleeve that can be screwed into the wall opening of the housing. On the interior of the threaded jacket, there is a slidably arranged sealing ring of thermoplastic polyamide resin. This sealing ring is to achieve a seal radially outward toward the metal sleeve as well as radially inward toward the cable sheathing. A union nut can be screwed onto the threaded sleeve. The threaded sleeve has an interior surface that is conical toward the sealing ring, said interior surface interacting with a conical exterior surface of the sealing ring in order to clamp said sealing ring radially toward the outside on the cable jacket.
Considering this, an improved feedthrough device is to be the object.